who's  that girl?
by ninetails25
Summary: This fanfic I  came up with while I  was listenig to who's  that girl, by Hilary Duff. The Oc has been friends with Roy long before even Hughes, they clearly have feelings for eachother, but the OC not sure of his feelings when a new girl shows up.
1. Who's That Girl

Who's that girl?

*~*{ there were places we would go at midnight,

There were secrets that nobody else would kno-ow,

There's a reason but I don't know why, I don't know why, I dont know why, I thought they all belonged to me! }*~*

Kit P.O.V

Roy and I decided to go out for a drink, and before we knew it, it was one in the morning, and he was wasted.

"Roy we have work in the morning."

"Come ooooooon one more drink!"

"No you're already wasted, I wouldn't even trust you in a child proofed room."

"Pleeeeeaaaase!"

I sighed, and grabbed his arm. I had to hold him up on the walk out.

"You're staying at my house tonight, at least you didn't pass out. How did you even make it past high school?"

I felt his hot breath caress my neck as he giggled, he had clearly lost it.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I gave him a questioning glance.

"I dropped out to join the military."

"And that helps your case how?"

"I tooold you my secret, now... now tell me yours."

There was no way I was telling him I loved him, so I said the next best thing.

"A- after I moved, my grandmother made me take dance classes."

He stummbled into me, and I almost lost my balance.

"Careful Roy."

"Owwwwww! My head!" Whined Roy.

I gave him some asprin, and sighed.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No."

*Time to mess with him*

"So I guess you don't remember that cute little burnette."

His eyes widened.

"You're so gullible!" I giggled

He pouted, "I can't believe you mess with my feelings like that!"

I caught the joking hint in his voice.

"Lets go loverboy."

"B-but my head!"

"I'll drive, by the time we get there the asprin should be kicking in."

He sighed "Thanks."

We stepped into the office to see and brand new desk.

"Finally the furher said I could have a desk job, I'm a bit tired of walking around all day."

"You're welcome." Said Roy.

"You're the one who talked to the furher!" He nodded, "why?"

"Well because, I owe you for how much you help out, and I know how you don't like walking around all day."

"Thank you so much Roy!"

"But you have to promise to help me with my paperwork."

"Deal," I let out a small laugh.

*~*{ (chorus) Who's that girl? Where she from?

NO she can't be the one!

That you want, that has stolen my world

Its not real! Its not right!

Its my day... its my night!

By the way...who's that girl? Liven my life...

Oooooh no...

Liven my liii-iii-iife... }*~*

The next morning when I walked into the office I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde in Roys office. I felt a surge of jelousy surge through my core, but I kept a straight face.

"Who's this, colonel?"

He glanced at me, and I could tell by the look in his eye, that he was in flirtation mode.

"She's in training, so she's going to be working under me." He winked at her, and I pretended not to notice the perverted joke.

"THAT'S GREAT! That means another person to help pick up YOUR slack." I said it in such a cheery way that it took him a while to realize it was an insult.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses... oh wait..."

"Don't go there Kit-kat."

I giggled and walked down the hall, once I rounded the corner I leaned up against the wall. *how am I supposed to compete with that!*

I slowly slid down the wall. It was only a few seconds later that Biritani, my cousin and Eds girlfriend came by.

"What's wrong?" She sat beside me.

"We have a beach goddess on our team now, and Roy is ecstatic."

"Discription please."

"Strawberry blonde. Tan skin. big brown cow eyes," I montioned toward my boobs, "double dang, the works pretty much."

"That does sound like someone Roy would fall head over heels for."

I shot her a glare.

"Sorry Kit-kat." I stood up.

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

*~*{ seems like everythings the same... around you.. (around you)

Then I look and everything has cha-anged!

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why!

She's everywhere I wanna beee!

(Chorus) }*~*

The next morning I walked into the office to see the strawberry blonde, kiko, sitting at my desk. I was furious, but I gave Roy a questioning glance.

"She has back trouble." He didn't even make eye contact with me.

*Thats to be expected with those big boobs* I gave him a fake smile

"Oh, it doesn't matter I can go back to delivering your paper work."

"Great!" He gave me a large stack, "you know the drill."

"Yes, sir."

I finished around lunch, I was about to walk into the office to bring Roy some more paperwork when I realized I could hear him, Riza, and Kiko talking.

"I have way to many subordinates so I'm going to have to fire someone."

Without skipping a beat Kiko said, "Fire that Kit girl, she's not improtant, and she INSULTED you infront of me!"

"If you paid attention," said Riza "we all insult him"

"Hey!"

"But still she's not-"

"Kit," Riza continued "Is one of the most important members of our team. She takes care of paperwork and feildwork. I think what the colonel is implying is that YOU need to go."

"Please Roy!"

I felt a wave of jealousy come over me, why was she using his first name at work?

"I-i need you! Please fire anyone, but me!"

Little hussy, but knowing Roy that would make him melt.

"Well... I'll think about it." He'll think about it?

I marched down the hall *I can't take any more of this drama with him and other women.

-flashback

I heard someone knocking on my door. When I opened it a very drunk Roy fell into me.

"Dont tell me you got dumped again?"

He only nodded, I sighed

"Why do you come by here?"

"Because... I know you won't turn me down."

I grumbled to myself.

"Come on, let me get you some asprin."

-end

I decided, it was time to leave. Roy clearly wants that strawberry blonde more than me.

As I was leaving, hopefully for the last time, I looked back at Roys office window, and I regreted it. She was sitting in his lap... was she kissing him?

I remembered I had to turn in my military uniform, so tbe next day I found myself walking down the hall. I stopped infront of the office door and listened.

"I can't believe she left!" Havoc.

"She used to make us breakfast! Im gonna miss her!" Breda.

"You slways ate it all! And besides we can't blame her, there has been a lot of drama, you know how she hates that." Fury

"No, I think she was preasured to, its no secret that she has feelings for the colonel. He's just too big of an idiot to realize it. Kiko probably made Kit leave." Falman

I blushed, was it THAT obvious?

"Well little mrs. Perfect was trying to convince the colonel to fire her the other day." Riza.

"What!" All of them.

"Man, I'm never talking to the colonel again." Breda

"Same here." Havoc, Fury, Falman, and Riza.

*~*{ I'm the one... who made you laugh!

Made you feel... made you sad... I'm not sorry...

FOR WHAT WE DID... OR WHO WE WERE...

I'm not sorry I'm not herrrrr!

(Chorus) }*~*

Roy P.O.V

The room was silent, and everyone, but Kiko was glaring at me, and I knew why. They blamed me for Kit leaving. I felt awful, I was going to slowly break it to Kiko that she had lost the job, I guess Kit must have been listening.

Kit P.O.V

I was laying on my couch, Isval, the drama, everything that has been wrong in my life was now taking its toll. I had the gun out on the coffee table... just in case. Wasn't that the easy way out? If it was, it still seemed to simple, so I put it out of my head.

Just then someone knocked at the door.

I felt like shouting 'go away,' but I forced myself up, and looked through the peep hole... mustang.

I laid back down.

"Kit if you heard me the other day I'm sorry, I was just going to let her down easy you know, so I still might get lucky." That wasn't helping, "or is it about the desk? I'm sorry I should've thought it through... Kit are you ignoring me?"

"Bingo" I mummbled, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I heard him sigh, drop something on the porch step, and leave. After about five minutes I checked the peep hole to make sure he wasnt around before stepping outside to see what he had left.

A yellow rose with red tips, was resting on my doormat.

*He probably doesn't even know what it means*

The next morning was foggy, but I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

Roy P.O.V

I had finally fired Kiko, and I was going to see if I could convince Kit to come back. Riza stopped me.

"Sir, we have a case," her face was grim as she handed me a file "women and men alike have been brutally murdered, they all have something in common, they knew Kiko."

I dropped the file and ran out.

"I've got to find Kit!"

What if I'm too late?

What if I won't get the chance to tell her, I came to her those nights to make her jealous?

What if I can't tell her that I love her?

Kit P.O.V

"What to do?" I was standing beside a river that cut through Central.

"How about the easy way out... End it." Came a voice from behind me. I turned.

"Kiko?"... I sighed, "No thanks thats the cowards way out."

"Too bad, and I thought this would be easy."

"Wha-" She cut me off by stabbing me in the stomache with a knife she had hidden.

I stumbled back, in shock. I coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Damn you!" I clapped my hands together and made peices of stone fly toward her, I had a transmutation circle that looked like a dragon tattooed onto my back. She screamed, *I got her*

She stood up and disappeared, only to reappear behind me quickly.

"What the!"

"My alchemy enhances my speed" she kicked me to the side. I jumped back up, my fist came into contant with her face right before she disappeared. I felt the blade run across my back, not deep enough to do spinal damage but enought to ruin my transmutation circle, and make it bleed a lot. She planted her heel into my back and pushed me to the ground.

"Nighty night." Something hard hit my head.

"Damn... it."

I woke up when I heard two nurses arguing over another patients condition. When they saw I was awake they told me I was out for three days, so I was free to go as long as I don't do anything stupid. They left to give me privacy to change. Once I did I looked around the room. Vases full of roses and lillies covered the bedside tables, and overflowed onto the floor.

I looked at the card on one. 'Get well soon Kit-kat, remember what yellow means?- Biritani.' single yellow rose, meaning friendship, was in a vase.

Fury gave me red roses, not only did they mean love, they ment courage, respect, and passion.

Havoc gave me a red rose, no doubt trying to get a date.

Riza gave me a yellow rose and two lillies, one red, the other orange.

Then I saw another yellow, and red rose laying on top of a small card. I picked up the card. 'Yes I know what it means. -guess who.' I blushed. So he did know, friendship that had turned to love, was the meaning. Was he serious?

Then another one caught my eye. A black rose, wishing someones death. I picked up the card, 'until I get the chance to finish you off I hope you suffer. -Your sister-in-law, Kiko'

That explains why she wants to kill me, my brothers out to kill me as well.

When I got home Biritani greeted me at the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" I smiled

"Thanks britt."

"You lay down I'll make dinner." I smiled

"Just don't poison me." She laughed

"Dont worry I'm making bacon."

"Ahhh happiness in food form." As she was messing around in the kitchen I fell asleep on the couch.

Roy P.O.V

I knocked on her door, I had just been to the hospital to hear that she had left. Truthfully I was glad that she was ok, I wasn't put out in the least to find out she wasn't there. Biritani answered the door.

"Come on in." I noticed Kit asleep on the couch. Biritani disappeared into the kitchen. I sat on the edge of the couch, careful not to hurt her. I stared at her sleeping for the longest time, my eyes rested on her lips. *she wouldn't know, she's asleep.*

I slowly leaned down, inching closer to her. I was so close I felt her breath on my lips...

So close...

To be continued... next: prequel- more than useless by Reliant -K...

Don't worry the sequel will be out soon enough.


	2. More Than Useless

More than useless

°~°{_** I feel like, I would like,**_

_**to be somewhere else doing something that matters,**_

_**And I'll admit here while I sit here,**_

_**My mind walks away and my doubts start to gather,**_

_**What's the purpose?**_

_**Feels worthless!**_

_**So unwanted like I've lost all my value, **_

_**I can't find it,**_

_**Not in the least bit!**_

_**And I'm just scared,**_

_**So scared that I'll fail you!}°~°**_

Roy P.O.V

I wanted to be anywhere, but here.

The Ishvalin civil war_**.**_

But I promised Kit that I would join the military before she moved, and as far as I knew she was somewhere out here, fighting for her life.

It was so tempting to leave, within the last week I've killed three abandoned Ishvalin children, two elderly women, and several others. Not only that, but I had to make graves for friends who commited suicide, because they couldn't face their families after this genocide.

"ROY!" I heard someone yell as I was pulling off my gloves to wash my hands.

"Hughes! So you're here to!"

"Long time no see, Roy... Oh! I guess I should call you 'major mustang'."

"My rank is technically equivalent to major..." I said. "...but the fact is, I only have the authority of a captain."

We went on, talking about promotions, our past invisionment of the future, then Hughes got a letter.

"OHHHH!" He gasped.

I flinched."What is it?'

"ITS MY 'BEAUTIFUL FUTURE'!" He held out the letter so I could read whovit was from.

"Gracia. Your girl?"

"Yep! Back in Central, she's waiting for me to return what about you? Have you found that mysterious disappearing girl of yours?"

"Ha ha, funny Hughes." I said sarcastically. "No, I don't even know if she's here, she probably forgot about me anyway."

"Well, I'm your beacon of hope, I just recently made a new friend who can access all military files, so if she's here,we would find something."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course,but now the moment I've been waiting for... tell me her name." Then I realized, I talked about her all the time but I've never told him her name.

"Kit." He burst out laughing.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Kit! I know where she is right this minute!" He got sirious. "She was transferred to my group after kimblee killed most of her batallion, she was the one who finally caght him."

"You're kidding? Even I wouldn't have the guts to fight Kimblee... can you take me to her?"

"Follow me loverboy!" Hughes joked, I only rolled my eyes.

°~°{_** (chorus)**_

_**and sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all**_

_**And sometimes I wonder why,**_

_**Why I'm even here at all,**_

_**But then you assure me,**_

_**I'm a little more than useless,**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this,**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this,**_

_**And do something right,**_

_**Do something right for once **_}°~°

Kit P.O.V

It was getting dark out, so some guys and I were sitting around a campfire. Over half of them were drunk by the time I got there anyway. But I couldn't really enjoy myself, my mind kept on wondering back to before I joined the military, back before I moved away from the most important people in my life, then my thoughts went to Roy. I closed my eyes and started to dirft in my own thoughts.

"KIT! KIT!" I heard Hughes yelling. I sat up and looked around, and sure enough here came Hughes dragging someone behind him, I couldn't tell who though.

"What is it Hughes?... be careful, watch out for Sam! He passed out on the ground earlier from too much to drink."

"I brought you a presant!" He moved to the side so I could get a better look at who he brought with him." I nearly knocked down Roy with a hug. He hugged me back, laughing at how happy I was to see him.

"So how has my little bacon addict been doing?" I laughed at my old nickname.

"Its been a while since anyone has called me that." I said.

"We've been calling her kit-kat." Said Hughes. Roy smirked.

"I think thats cute." My eye twitched.*cute?* "I am not_** cute**_ Mustang!" He laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Anyway," said Hughes, "Kit, I was on my way to tell you something when I ran into Roy."

"What is it?"

"Well... you see..."

"Hughes" my tone was threatening

"KIMBLEE ESCAPED THE MAKESHIFT PRISON!" My eye twitched.

"So you're telling me I almost got killed for NOTHING! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT-"

Roy put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on I'll get you a drink, we can catch up." He was clearly trying to avoid the subject. I sighed,

"Ok but I have to get back to work soon."

°~°{ _** so I say if I can't **_

_**Do something significant**_

_**I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted,**_

_**And nothing trivial**_

_**That life can give you will,**_

_**Measure up to what might have replaced it,**_

_**Too late, look **_

_**My date book**_

_**Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone!**_

_**And I bet**_

_**That regret**_

_**Will prove to get me to improve in the long run}°~°**_

I had just finished killing quite a few Ishvalins, when I heard a shot behind me, and a pain in my chest.

I coughed up large amounts of blood, and blood poured out the wound every time I took a breath. They had shot me in the lung. I turned and lunged at the Ishvalin who had shot me. I touched his chest with the palm of my hand and transmuted the injury to him. The only evidence that I was even injured was the blood on the front of my uniform, and the small hole in the clothing from the bullet. I still felt the pain though. Just because I no longer had the injury didnt mean it never happened, the pain was from both the inflicted injury and the sudden dissappearence of it. The brain was confused and wasn't sure what signal to send, so it just registered as pain. I sighed. That was close.

Then I heard a small cry come from a pile of debris. I slowly made my way around only to find a little Ishvalin child crying. She saw me and went into hysterics. She saw what I had done to the others. I reached out and touched her shoulder, she flinched.

"Its ok calm down." She looked at me still frightened.

"I have morals unlike most soldiers, I promise I won't hurt you." She seemed to relax, but was still scared. I didn't blame her, after what she saw. I used dust to make her skin look paler, and gave her my sunglasses. I was about to make a tunnel leading to an Ishvalin camp further in Amestris, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Kimblee ducking out of veiw.

"Run... dont look back, I'll try to find you later. There is someone here who wouldn't hesitate to kill a child." She nodded and ran. I went in search for Kimblee. He was nowhere in sight. So I went in the direction the girl ran off in.

Roy P.O.V

Kit didn't return with the squad she was with. Hughes told me not to worry because she runs off all the time, he never told my why she would run off, but I had a feeling that it could get her court martialed. So I decided not to ask around about her incase someone gets curious and decides to look into it. So I'll keep my mouth shut until I get the chance to talk to her myself. But what if the reason she didnt come back was because she was killed, the only thing that brought me peace of mind was the fact that almost always they bring the body back.

Kit P.O.V

As I searched for the little girl, I felt a little uneasy and it was all because of Kimblee. It was getting dark out the full moon was the only light this far out. I should've stayed with her a while longer, I was so on edge it was hard for me to distinguish right from left.

Then I heard a small cry come behind a wall of what used to be a building, now reduced to rubble. I looked around to see the little girl sitting close to the shadows. When she looked at me she had tears running down her face again, I could see her darker skin being revealed as the tears washed away the dirt and dust from her face.

"Calm down sweetie," I said as comforting as possible, still trying to gain her trust. "Let me fix you up, and I'll make you a tunnel to a safe Ishva-" I froze when I saw Kimblee step from the shadows behind her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. I was almost choking with the sudden shock.

"K-kimblee don't -"

"Its funny, this girls heart beat calmed when she saw you..." I knew he had heard what I was saying to her.

"You're too soft, kit. I should've guessed you were doing this." He looked as if he was deep in thought. I was still frozen in place.

"Well after I finish here I'll kill off every Ishvalin you've ever saved, and make your exsistance worthless."

"What makes you think I'll let you do that! Even if you manage to kill me the military will capture you, their just children, the military should be more concerned with catching you!"

"We'll see about that." He let go of the girl and pushed her towards me.

"But its already too late for this one."

BOOM!

"All the significance you've done in the world will be erased by me."

°~°{ _**... (chorus)...**_

_**I'm a little more than useless ,**_

_**And I never knew I knew this**_

_**Was gonna be the day, **_

_**Gonna be the day**_

_**That I would do something right,**_

_**Do something right for once**_

_**...**_

_**I noticed**_

_**I know this**_

_**Week is a symbol of how I use my time,**_

_**Resent it, **_

_**I spent it**_

_**Convincing myself**_

_**the worlds doing just fine**_

_**Without me (without me)**_

_**Doing anything of any consequence**_

_**Without me (without me)**_

_**Showing any sign of ever making sense**_

_**Of my time**_

_**Its my life,**_

_**And my right to use it like I should**_

_**Like he would **_

_**for the good **_

_**Of everything that I would ever know! **_

_**(Chorus x2) **_}°~°

Roy P.O.V

The whole camp heard the explosion, and before I knew it I was one of the many people running to see what was going on. I just hoped Kit wasn't part of it, despite the fact I already knew the answer to that question. She attracted trouble just like I attracted women.

Kit P.O.V

The force from the blast threw me against the wall, and temporarlly blinded me. The air was knocked out of me, I desprately gasped for air. Kimblee wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Since you can rebound alchemy, I can't use you as a bomb." He let go of my neck and kicked me over the wall. I stood up and tried to regain my breath. I was still in shock, that little girl died because of how weak I am, I can't even face Kimblee. Then the shock turned to anger. Kimblee approached me looking cocky, I stood and punched him as hard as I could across the face, making him fall back a little.

"That was for the threat." I kicked him in the groin.

"That was for knocking me senseless." I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"And this is for that little girl, she had a whole future, and you ruined it!" I let go of him and as he fell my knee came into contact with his chin. Then I gave him a good round-house kick in the ribs. I was going to kill him when a military officer stepped inbetween us.

"The furher has requested him alive."

"AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE! HE DESERVES DEATH BY FIRING SQUAD AT LEAST!"

"Sorry sir, but those are the orders." Behind him two other officers were putting Kimblee into hand cuffs.

"Fine, but if he escapes again I'm taking it out of YOUR  hide." He gulped

"Y- yes sir!"

"KIT!" I turned to see Roy

"Are you ok! I heard the explosion and came running!" He was frantic.

"I'm fine Roy. Just a scratch." I just then noticed colonel Gran with the other three men.

"Kit the war is finally almost over, and you haven't had a day of rest since you started fighting. You have a young cousin at home who misses you, how about some leave time?"

"That would be wonderful thank you sir."

"You can get a ride out on a military supply truck thats leaving tomorrow."

After they left I sat down, and held my side where Kimblee kicked me.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked concerned.

"Just a little beat up." I said looking up at the moon. He sat down next to me.

"Why were you even out here?" I looked around carefully to make sure no one was listening.

"I ran into a little Ishvalin girl today, Kimblee saw me trying to help her, so he... kiled her." I was trying my best not to cry. Roy put his arm around me, and pulled me close.

"Go on..." I looked at him curiously.

"Its not healthy to hold it in. Go on if you want to cry, then don't hold back." I burried my face in his chest.

Once I had finally calmed down the sun was rising.

"Th-thank you Roy." He yawned.

"No problem, now come on. I'll help you get packed, and if you come back after the war is over, I'll make sure that you're going to be working with me no matter what." I smiled.

"Oh and," he said. "Did you know that Riza, your cousin, is here?"

"Really? I haven't seen my mothers side of the family since we moved. If I don't see her before I leave I'll find her once I get back. Thanks for telling me."

Finally home.

I missed this place so much. We lived in, what used to be a hotel. My rich grandmother bought it so my fathers side of the family could stay together, but since she hated my mothers side of the family I never got to see them. I took one step into the large house, and froze three people were on the floor dead. They were so grusomely murdered I couldn't tell who was who.

"Mom! BIRITANI!" I started running throughthe house trying to find someone alive. The blood was still fresh, so it was a fresh kill. I finally found him on the second floor, my brother didn't have a single scratch. He was bent over and... removing the skin from the last person he had killed.

"Z-zane! What did you..."

"Beautiful isn't it?" He stood up and turned to face me.

"THE BLOOD ITS SO MAGNIFICENT! DOESN'T IT MAKE ANY BYSTANDARD FEEL USELESS, BECAUSE THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!" I took a step back.

"Why... how could... YOU'VE GONE INSANE!" He only laughed. I ran downstairs.

I didn't see anyone Biritanis size dead, so she must be on a play date with Winry, Ed, and Al. My first goal make sure she is ok.

Biritani answered the door to pinakos house. Her eyes widened.

"KIT YOU'RE HOME!" She hugged me.

"I MISSED YOU!" I started crying.

"Th- thank god you're alive." I whispered.

"What's wrong Kit?" asked Pinako.

"Biritani take everyone upstairs and practice your alchemy." She nodded

"But when you're done talking I want to show you what I learned!" I nodded.

Once they were all upstairs I told Pinako everything that had happened. She called the police, and I called one of the higher ups in the military and asked if I could talk to Riza...

-one month later...-

Zane was missing...

Roy was complaining about paperwork...

Riza was threatening him...

Biritani was on her way to becoming an exceptional alchemist...

Ed and Al commited the taboo...

Kimblee was in prison...

Winrys parents are dead...

...And I still feel useless...

Ok all done!

Im still thinking of what song I'll use for the last one. Please comment and give your ideas, and your thoughts so far.

Finally we'll find out if Roy kisses her!


	3. numb Shattered

I decided to put maybe one or two more chapters into this series.

Ok now were back to the present and Roy is about to kiss kit while she's unconsious...

Numb- by Linkin Park and Shattered- by Trading Yesterday

Part one- numb

_**°~°{I'm tired of being what you want me to be,**_

_**Feeling so faithless, **_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me,**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in th undertow)**_

_**(Just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you, (Caught in the undertow)**_

_**(Just caught in the undertow)}°~°**_

Roy P.O.V

I barely brushed her lips with mine when I caught the smell of what Biritani was cooking. Bacon. I sat up fast. The smell of bacon was the only way to wake kit up when she's this far asleep. She would sit up and yell-

"Do I smell bacon?" She asked sitting up. I smirked.

"Perfect timing." She yawned.

"Hey Roy. How long was I out?" I shrugged

"I don't know I just got here." She stood up.

"Wanna eat?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. Sorry. I have a date I came to see if you were feeling okay." She gave me what looked like a forced smile.

"I- I'm fine really." I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just said didn't I?" She turned to go into the kitchen, but something fell out of her pocket. I picked up what looked like a note. The first thing that caught my eye was the signature...

_**-your sister-in-law, Kiko.**_

Kit grabbed the note and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't want to make you late." She said very coldly. I didn't want to argue, and make her even madder. I knew she got like this when she was in pain. I nodded and started for the door.

"I'll see you at work." I said barely loud enough for her to hear, but if she did she didn't acknowledge it.

Kit P.O.V

(Two weeks later...)

I was called into the furhers office, for the last few weeks I haven't stuck around the office much. I've been trying to avoid the drama that comes with hanging out with Roy, and the potential stress. This morning he had the nerve to bring a blonde to work with him...

-flashback-

I took a step into the office and froze. I heard moaning noises coming from behind the desk, I saw the hookers and Roy's clothes strung all over the room. I slowly stepped out and locked the door. I ran to the womens bathroom, and after throwing up I began crying. Once I was able to calm down enough to step out and wash my face I noticed Riza had been there the whole thime.

"What happened?" She asked. I told her what I saw. She looked a little sick to.

"Kit I'm sorry. I know how much you-"

"Forget it." I cut her off. "It doesn't matter." Before she could say anything I walked out. As I was walking down the hall I ran into Havoc. He was in a flirtatous mode... until he saw my face.

"Have you... been crying?" I simply stepped around him but he followed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ask Roy." I mummbled.

Then at lunch (I never went back to the office, and I never ran into Roy again.) I was summoned into the furhers office. Thats where I am now.

"Go to Lior. Get the next train out of town," Said the furher.

"You are the only one who might be familiar with whats going on."

"How so?" He shifted his weight and put down a file on the table. The title read Ryuu family massacer. My family. Zane.

"We've found several people dead, and have all been skinned. I want you to take care of it before it becomes a major problem. I am expecting you to do just fine on your own. But I might send back up. Don't lay down on the job like your colonel."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him andvleft the room._ The next train for Lior leaves in three hours. Why does everyone suspect that I am just like him, only because I work for him... oh well just forget about it right now... ok, I have time to get my stuff out of the office..._ I stopped. I couldn't face Roy. I turned and walked for the exit._ I didn't leave anything important anyway._ I walked past Ed, Al, And Biritani I didn't even acknowledge them.

_**°~°{(chorus)**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired, **_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this,**_

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me,**_

_**And be less like you}°~°**_

Biritani P.O.V

Something was up with Kit. She looked distracted, lost in thought,and I could tell that she had been crying. So I went straight to the source.

Havoc P.O.V

I went to Riza instead of the colonel. He would play dumb, and act like he didn't know. After Riza told me I couldn't help but notice the afterglow on him. He was extemely giddy and when I was coming back from break I saw the girl leave his room. Flushed and satisfied. I couldn't help but look at him in disgust. He has been annoyed that Kit stopped telling him everything that happens in her life, so he goes and bangs some chick he just met. And to think that he waited for Kit for years and he gave up so easily, but I still can't belive he wasted his first time on some hooker. As the day went on he looked worse and worse until I could hear the gears grinding in his head, and I knew exactly what he was thinking...-what have I done!- the office was silent. And it was ment for a guilt trip... and it worked. About an hour after break he noticed something wrong, around the time Biritani, Ed, and Al walked in.

"Has anyone seen Kit?" Everyone in the room nodded. Even the three walking in.

"I met her in the bathroom... and..." everyone waited for Riza to continue.

"Yes lieutenant?" Roy was egging her on. But she never answered.

"I met her heading down the hall...," I said. "She looked like she'd been..." he raised and eyebrow but I kept quiet.

"We saw her in the cafeteria." Said falman refering to himself fury and Breda. "She looked..." they glanced at eachother trying to think of what to say, but agreed on silence.

"We saw her leaving, she was in a hurry so I didnt stop her." Said Biritani picking up on the foul vibe in the room.

"But." Ed said, "she looked like she'd been- oof!- What in the hell was that for!" Biritani punched him in the gut.

"Take Al outside," she said.",and get rid of the cat he has." Ed nodded, and left with Al.

Biritani P.O.V

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't going to tell me what happened." Asked Roy.

"Are you just picking up that vibe mustang!" I spat.

"Colonel we all can smell sex on you so admit it. You slept with that blonde hooker as your first time and kit happened to walk in while you were preoccupied." Said Havoc. Roys jaw dropped and Riza shot Havoc a glare.

"Your first time Mustang?" I asked in disbelief. Roy blushed.

"Havoc I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Roy mummbled. Even Riza looked shocked.

"Why sir? The women have been trying to sleep with you ever since you hit puberty." Said Riza.

"Well its just-" Roy started. "Y- you all now I love Kit don't you?" The room nodded in unison.

"I thought," he sighed ", I don't know what I was thinking."

"You know it was wasted effort." Said Riza. He sighed and looked misrable

"I know."

"I didn't mean it the way you're thinking." She continued.

"The reason it was pointless is because that would only ruin anything she felt for you IF she did." He looked even more torn down than before.

"Come on Roy," I said. "Lets go find her."

She didn't answer her door when we knocked so she was ouut at the moment.

"Sorry Roy." I said "if she's not here then I know how to help you." He looked almost sick. I could see what he was thinking just by looking in his eyes._ Please tell me this is just a bad dream. I'll wake up and everything will be better._ I turned and left.

"Sorry Roy, I'm in a hurry. Ed, Al and I are getting on the next train to Lior."

_**°~°{ Can't you see that you're smothering me,**_

_**Holding to tightly afraid to lose control**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be, **_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow)**_

_**(Just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow)**_

_**(Just caught in the undertow)**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**(Chorus x2)}°~°**_

Kit P.O.V

"BIRITANI! ED! AL! What are you guys doing here!" I said frantically, I never told Biritani about Zane killing everyone. I was going to wait until she was older.

"The furher sent us to back up the haed of the operation. Which I'm guessing is you." I grabbed her arm and led her down an alley.

"Ok Britt I was going to wait and tell yiu this when you're older, but you need to know what we're up against. The one who is mudering people here is the same one who killed our family."

"Who!"

"Its-"

""ZANE!" Biritani cried cutting me off. She went to run toward him but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go kit!"

"Biritani he's the one who..." it took her a second to catch on, but when she did her face slowly turned to horror.

"Yeah, I killed them," he smirked. ", did you tell her how I did it?"

"Zane! Don't -"

"First I paralyzed them with alchemy, then I skin them alive." I felt sick. I punched him across the face to distract him then I went to run the other way when I noticed Kiko blocking the only exit. Zane opened his trench coat and reveiled a large stash of knives, he took his time picking one. We were out matched. Before I knew it Kiko was behind me. She went for my leg. I grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder at Zane. He had pulled a knife and was inspecting it carefully when Kiko landed on it.

"Well bye bye baby, oh well we just found out anyway." I got sick. She was pregnant! He ignored us and practically dragged Kiko out. Once Britt snapped out of shock she punched me in the stomache and tried to kick me, but I blocked it. After a while of her standing there, thinking, she held out her hand and helped me up.

"Sorry." I nodded and we started towards the hotel room. I put my hands in my pockets and i felt some papers. I took them out and unfolded the first one.

_**'Yes I know what it means -guess who.'**_

I trashed it. He got the meanings mixed up with the yellow rose the moron. Theres no way he would love me.

_**°~°{ And I know**_

_**I may end up failing to,**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me,**_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I've become so numb **_

_**I can't feel you there (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)}°~°**_

Biritani went on up to the room. I stay outside and opened the second note. Kiko had slipped it into my pocket before I trew her.

_**I'm sick of covering up for Zane and with a child on the way I realize I need to make a more serious approach. I will not resist going to jail, but if you kill Zane and help me I will have you take care of the child. I don't trust Zane and I'm sure you have no reason to help me...**_

... she gave me the address to where they were hiding. Before I left, possibly falling for a trap I blocked the doors to the hotel room useing alchemy, and putting different metals and minerals in the blockage to make it harder to break down.

Biritani P.O.V

"Let me get this straight," I said to Roy who was waiting in our hotel room when we got there.

"The second the furher told you about Kit coming to Lior you ran to the train station, forgot to pack your things, and barely caught the train on its way out, and you couldn't find us getting off at the station so you came to the only hotel in Lior said you were one of the people working on this case, and baisically broke intobour room." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I just needed to talk to her."

"Fat chance, she'll be out all night, all day, until we kill her brother."

"HER WHAT!" He said surprised.

"Her brother the one who killed our family."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" I was stunned, Roy didn't know.

"... a month before Ed and Al commited the taboo."

"H- how come she never said anything?" He looked absolutely heart broken.

"Don't take it personally, if she had the choice she would have kept it to herself, I just found out that Zane was the killer." Edward went to go downstairs to grab a bit to eat, but the door wouldn't budge. He threw his weight against it. Still nothing. Al tried, but the door remained closed.

"Well either Kit wants to do something alone or Zane wants to take us out one at a time, either way this isn't good." I said. Ed tried to transmute but the deconstruction stopped after he got past the door. Ed didn't know the breakdown formula for the wall blocking us in.

Kit P.O.V

I carefully approached the limestone cave, I saw lights on deep within the cave. I got close enough to see Zane peeling the skin off of his latest victim. I was going to puke. I closed my eyes, and thought of a plan. Then I got a brilliant idea. If I work fast then no one will know and Zane won't be expecting anything.

"Dearest Kiko, you are such a dissapointment just like my sister. She never trusted me or followed her big brothers example." I then reslized he was talking to the corpse he was skinning. It was Kiko, he had skinned Kiko alive after she was stabbed. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. I turned away for a second, bad mistake. He was instantly behind me. I caught a glimpse of him. He looked sane, a normal person wouldn't think that he would be so deranged. Did he threaten Kiko to do the things she did? Or was he just a partner to her.

"Kiko taught me some things." He used his alchemy to paralyze me.

"FINALLY! This will be a treat!"

Zane P.O.V

Once she was down and out, I took a moment to remember the good old days. When she was little she would copy everything I did, when I got used to it I would try to get her to do everything I said, and hopefully she would help me in the assassination of our family, but she went off to join the military. she even ignored the letters I sent. I am very dissapointed in you sister. I took out my finest blade and put the blade to her wrist. I stopped after I made a small incision in her wrist. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. I put the blade under her nose to see if the blade fogged from the release of breath. Nothing.

I sighed.

_**Part2 - Shattered by Trading Yesterday**_

_**°~°{ And I've lost who I am,**_

_**And I can't understand**_

_**Why my heart is so broken **_

_**Rejecting your love,**_

_**without,**_

_**Love gone wrong **_

_**lifeless words carry on,**_

_**But I know**_

_**All I know is **_

_**that the ends beginning**_

_**Who I am from the start**_

_**Take me home to my heart**_

_**Let me go,**_

_**And I will run**_

_**I will not be silent**_

_**All this time spent in vain **_

_**Wasted years**_

_**Wasted gain**_

_**All is lost**_

_**hope remains**_

_**And this war's not over**_

_**There's a light,**_

_**There's a sun taking all shattered ones **_

_**To the place we belong**_

_**And his love will conquer**_

_**(X2)**_

_**(And his love will conquer all)**_

_**(And his love will conquer all)**_

_**Yesterday I died**_

_**Tomorrows bleeding**_

_**I fall into your sunlight}°~°**_

Roy P.O.V

We finally got the door knocked down, and we all ran out of the hotel. We stuck together, we mainly checked the alleyways.

"Guys look!" Said Biritani pointing to a man casually walking out of the alleyway acriss the street

'That's Zane, I wonder what he was doing there?" After he was gone we made our way to the alley, Biritani got there first. She screamed. Then I saw the body skin completely removed. Biritani fell to her knees, and started crying.

"Kit she saw momma like this! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Ed sat next to her and put his arms around her.

Al called the police.

The police insisted to inspect the scene and they would give us any evidence found to go to central h.q about an hour after the invertigation began they founf something belonging to the victim. It was a silver pocket watch... with kits name engraved on the back. I was crying before it completely registered. This wasn't like losing hughes. He gave me something to work for so that he didn't die in vain. But... I had nothing anymore. It felt like my life was ripped to shreds. At the end of the investigation they took the body in to check the dental records, we didn't stick around to hear the bad news. Biritani had gotten even more hysterical. I sat beside her.

"What's wrong." She inhaled sharply.

"We a fight before she dissapeared. Sh- sh- she told me... He told me how he killed them, our family, and everyone scince. He would paralyze them and make them live through the first part of- part of..." she couldn't finish before uncontrollably crying. Ed put his arm around her. He had cried as well but not as near as much as Biritani and I had.

"I overheard what he said." Ed admitted.

"He paralyzes his victims and skins them alive." I stood up, unable to hold it anymore I went to the bathroom and threw up.

"I envy you Biritani." I said. "At least she forgave you in the end, I doubt that she'll ever firgive me."

"R- roy." She said. She didn't address me as colonel but I wasn't going to push formalities, not when we're all falling apart.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but... she loved you, you moron. You were to busy making her jealous to she was to stubborn and full of pride to tell you." She blurted it out so fast I almost didn't register the meanings of the words. I felt my lip quiver. I turned and walked out of their hotel room and into mine. I sat on the bed, I wasn't really staring at anything. Just the blank wall. I pulled out my gun._ One more hour to hope for a merical_. Though I knew it wouldn't come.

Kit P.O.V

I had everything set up the second Zane steps foot in his cave he gets sliced to peices with fine wire that I sat up in the mouth of the cave. I went to pull out my pocket watch to check the time and realized it was gone. Kiko must've taken it when she put the note in my pocket. I froze. Zane took the body away to display it in an alleyway for someone to find, they would call in the military officers who run the investigation to inspect the body and the only two things identifying the body is my engraved pocket watch, and the dental records. I didn't have time to argue with myself because here comes Zane looking Too confudent. Until he ran into the wire. It cut him deep in some places, but nothing fatal, unless he tried to pull free.I clapped my hands together.

"Two options. One: die here. Two: tell me who you're working for. I doubt you just went around picking up random girls."

"Smart observation sis." He spat. But he relented.

"His name is Boedy. I don't know him personaly so thats all I know about him." I walked around tied his hands together and left.

"Where are you going!"

"To get the cops, they'll decide how long to put you away. And technically if it comes to death row you didn't die HERE." I left him speechless.

About forty-five minutes later I made it back to the room. I open the door. All six pairs of eyes landed on me.

"...what?" I asked. Shadows covered Biritanis face.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh hell." She was pissed.

"D- don't be upset," I said quickly. "Kiko grabbed my pocket watch while we were in the alley! I swear!" She tackled me. I was expecting a fist in the face, but instead I got a bear hug. She was stronger than the major when she wanted to be. Ed and Al joined in after a minute. I was under a dog pile of kids and suffocating. And Al's heavy armor wasn't helping my clausterphobia at all.

"C- cant breathe!" I gasped and they got up. All three of them were trying not to cry with relief.

"I love you guys to."

To be continued...

So what do you think so far?

Please comment.

Next time: will Roy kill himself?


	4. Never Surrender by Skillet

This one is a bit rushed... sorry. I've been working hard to get to the next chapter, where I have more inspiration. Please comment I want to know if you like it.

Never surrender- Skillet

Biritani P.O.V

I slipped out of the room and let Kit explain what happened, to Ed and Al.I went into Roys room and froze...

_**°~°{ Do you know what its like when**_

_**You're scared to see yourself**_

_**Do you know what its like when**_

_**You wish you were someone else**_

_**Who didn't need your help to get by**_

_**Do you know what its like**_

_**To wanna surrender**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I don't wanna' feel like this tomorrow**_

_**I don't wanna' live like this today**_

_**Make me feel better**_

_**I wanna' feel better**_

_**Stay with me here now **_

_**And never surrender...**_

_**Never surrender}°~°**_

Roy was holding a gun to his head, possibly about to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes tightly and then shot him the most deadliest glare I could manage.

"What. In. The. HELL. ARE YOU DOING!"

"B- Biritani."

"YOU HAVE_ FIVE SECONDS_ TO GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION! OTHERWISE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" He put the gun down on the bed slowly, and met my gaze. I've never seen him look so sad before. I sighed.

"The dental results came in and the police called. It was kiko who was killed. Kits just fine. She showed up right before they called." He stood to run into the other room but I grabbed his collar as he was trying to get passed me.

"Oh ho ho no. You didn't give a reason." He gulped.

(Off screen violence... yeah its that bad.)

One week later...

Kit P.O.V

I tilted Roys chin to the side to get a better look at the bruise along his jaw.

"Well good news. I think its starting to go away." He groaned in annoyance.

"Hey its your fault... you shouldn't have pissed her off." I stood up and went to my desk, dug around in the drawer a bit and tossed him a few painkillers. Breda walked in with a half-eaten hot dog in his mouth, and put a file on Roys desk. Riza was right behind him and started explaining the file. I walked around to look over Roys shoulder.

"At first we thought it was a series of suicides, but then we got information that someone was behind this... strange thing, they apparently have selected targets, because the killings have been done in alphabetical order... everyone of them had been holding strange letters when we found them."

"Strange as in?" I asked.

"It was just a peice of paper that they recieved from their mailbox, and it had the first letter of their name on it. Thats all. No return address. No big give away of hand writing. Just a letter. The next letter should be j. The furhur wants us to figure this out before it gets out of hand." She handed me an extra copy of the file.

"Thanks." I looked at the clock and grabbed my coat.

"I gotta go, I told an old friend I'd meet them at the bar."

"See ya." Said Riza.

Riza P.O.V

Once Kit left the room I turned to the colonel.

"Do you by that?" I asked seeing if he would catch on.

"What?" I sighed. He was such a moron.

"She's going on a date." He gave me a questioning look.

"What are you... wait Kit? your kidding right?" I shook my head.

"Go to the bar tonight and see for yourself." He looked a little hurt.

"Why... If she loves someone else I shouldn't..."

"She doesn't love someone else. She's just gotten tired of waiting for you."

Kit P.O.V

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!" Cried sam, Suki's brother. Suki was going into surgery so I agreed to try and calm down her overprotective brother. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my stomache... in the middle of the bar. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him eye level.

"I've tried to calm you down, reason with you, and tell you everythings gonna be alright, but my patience has worn thin!" I pried lose of his grip.

"Tell Suki good luck." I walked out into the cold.

"Hmph, night already?" I walked on down the street, when I noticed someone was following I turned quickly down the next road and then turned again down an alley, and waited. When they came into sight I tripped them, and put my boot firmly on their chest. When I saw who it was I smirked a little.

"Roy if you're gonna play stalker you need stealth on your side."

"Owwww" he groaned. I laughed.

"So do you think I can take care of myself, or do I have to beat your ass to prove a point?"

"POINT TAKEN! POINT TAKEN!" He screamed.

"I don't know sir, I do believe it would be funny." Said Riza coming up behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"The furhur asked us to spy around for anyone suspicious." Said Riza.

"Come on Riza you had Roy follow me dispite the fact I could've killed him waaaay to easy." His eye twitched.

"Y- you... WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" I lightly smiled and helped him up.

"Sorry Roy, but next time be careful when you're following me. Do you guys need help?" Riza nodded.

"I need someone to babysit the colonel while I go check up on Havoc." She dashed off before I could even answer... this feels too... staged. I could tell by the look on Roy's face he thought the same thing. After she left Roy started walking down the street.

"So wahat exactly are we looking for?"

"The furhur wanted us to keep an eye on this part of town since a lot of bad things have been happening." I yawned.

"Well it is the bad side of town for a reason." He glanced back at me and turned down a dark alleyway.

"I thought you would still be at the bar."

"Got bored." I sighed. We were alone and he didn't seem in the mood to talk with me. I glanced down at the ground. There was a trail of water flowing through the alley... no! It hasn't rained in days. I crouched down and touched the liquid.

"What's wrong?" He turned around. I brought it to my nose and smelled the sickly metallic scent of blood.

"What the hell? Its blood."

"What!" He bent down next to me to get a closer look.

"Theres so much of it!" I gulped.

"Come on Roy lets follow it in both directions to see where it leads."

"No!" He said firmly. I gave him a confused look.

"With your luck you'll end up getting yourself killed! I can't handle that again."

"R-roy..."

"Kit I-"

"COLONEL!" Yelled Riza running up to join us. He shook off what was about to be said and turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Havoc found a girl half dead a block away so I came to get you." He nodded and started to follow her. I tried to creep off and follow the blood path, but Roy grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelped as he pulled me back.

"We'll come back tomorrow during the day." I growled something at him that could get me fired but he ignored it.

It was one in the morning when he drove me home. I lazily crawled out of the car and waved good bye. He waited until I was inside the house to drive off, but I wish he had stayed. Because what was in my livingroom was more terrifying than anything I've seen before.

_**°~°{ Do you know what its like when**_

_**You're not who you wanna' be**_

_**Do you know what its like to**_

_**Be your own worst enemy**_

_**Who sees the things in me**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better**_

_**Put me back together!}°~°**_

Biritani P.O.V

I sat alone on the couch in our hotel room.

'Stay here!' Ed had told me and ran off with Alphonse.

"I'm not just gonna sit here." I sat up and picked up the phone. I dialed Kits number.

"H- hello?" She sounded a little shaken up."

"Hey Kit is everything okay?"

"Biritani... get down here please."... click. I wasted no time, I ran the whole way to Kits house. She answered the door.

"Whats wrong?" She stepped to the side and I saw an officer standing over a body distributed on the couch. The entrails of the human was all over the floor, and spread along the couch.

"W- who was it?" Kit didn't answer, she just turned away.

"Kit! Who was it damn it!" At that moment she turned to me with tears in her eyes and yelled at the same time Roy came into the door.

"Naomi." She looked furious but I could see the tears welling up inside her.

"Nao... mi..." I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Naomi! What about Ken? What about Jessi?"

"I dont know. dammit Biritani!" Roy grabbed my wrist.

"Calm down Biritani."

"She was... she was only a year younger then me." I was crying.

"Biritani," Roy said. "Please calm down." I glared at Kit.

"What about that promise you made us? To both of your 'beloved' cousins. Huh." I could tell that she was in a cold sweat.

"Biritani please don't -" she started to say. I swatted away Roys hand, and walked out.

Kit P.O.V

-Flashback-

Naomi was visiting a week after our family was killed. Both Biritani and Naomi approached me shyly.

"K- kit what if they come back?" Asked Naomi. My heart ached. I put a hand on each of their heads.

"I promise, I'll do everything humanly possible to keep you safe."

-end-

I watched Biritani leave. Roy looked down at me then grabbed my wrist. My hand was in a fist, and blood was dripping down.

"Calm down, please." I had clenched my fist so hard I was bleeding? Without thinking I burried my face in his chest, and held onto his shirt. Before I knew it I was crying. I felt his hands slowly rub up and down my back in a comforting motion. It reminded me of the last day I was at Ishval.

"Come on you can stay with me tonight." I nodded and we walked to his car.

Roy P.O.V

When we got to my house the sun was starting to rise, and Kit had fallen asleep during the ride. I carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style into my house. I carefully laid her down on my bed. Then something came out of her jacket and attacked me. I grabbed for the fur ball that had a firm grip on my collar. Kit sat up and yawned. I held the creature by the scruff of the neck and glared at it. Kit smiled lightly.

"Sorry Roy, the ferret snuck into my jacket. She's scared of blood." The ferret bit me and I dropped it.

"Tari cut it out!" The ferret stared me down a moment before sniffing me. Then looked at Kit.

"Ferrets have to be one of the smartest pets I've heard of." She said.

"Tari here wakes me up in the morning, and sometimes she even chooses my clothes." I gave her an unbelieving look.

"Do your stuff Tars." The ferret ran over to my dresser and jumped into a slightly open drawer. She disappeared for a few seconds before a smaller drawer, above the one she went inside, slid open and she hopped out with a white buttonup shirt and brought it to me, then she went back to the dresser and brought me my favorite pair of pants. She started to go back but kit grabbed her.

"Do you believe me or do you want her to go on."

"Ok, ok, ok the rat is smart." The ferret made a little huff and turned her back to me. Kit yawned again. The ferret curled up on her stomache after she laid back. I laid down on the other side of the bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before Kit rolled over and burried her face into my back. She was asleep already. I felt the ferret crawl inbetween our bodies and curl up, enjoying the warmth. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized I had my arms wrapped around Kits waist. I lightly smiled and pulled her a little closer, then I felt something bite my hand. I yelped and let Kit go. She opened her eyes groggily.

"Roy? What's wrong?" I grabbed the ferret by the scruff of the neck. She lightly laughed and sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning. I couldn't get my mind off of how cute she looked half asleep and her long hair tangled. She looked at me curiously. Then I remembered she had asked me a question.

"Oh ummm..." I looked at the clock on my side of the bed.

"Eight o'clock... P.M."

"Oh hell! Sorry Roy gotta go I told Suki I would be at the hospital at seven!"

"HOSPITAL!"

"Hmm? Oh no, not for me. An old friend is having surgery today and I'm the one who has to make sure her brother doesn't do something stupid." That calmed me down a lot. She grabbed the ferret.

"See ya later Roy!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. I sighed.

"I guess that means no fun for me." I mummbled.

Kit P.O.V

I hate lying, but that doesn't mean I'm bad at it. When I lie I don't feel like myself, and I espeacially hate lying to Roy. I went back to the alley where we first saw the small stream of blood. It had been washed away? It was highly possible that they came back through here with water to clean up their mess, but it was completely dry. I walked one way I remembered the blood going down, and saw a splatter of blood. Then five feet away, another. A trail? A trap? Either way it didn't look good. I turned a corner and froze. Armor lay scattered in the alley and flesh was everywhere.

"Ed! Al!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly screamed in alarm when I noticed it was Ed.

"Wha!"

"We used a chimera and steel so they think we are dead. Don't tell Biritani until we are able to find out their game plan." He said quickly.

"I made sure the body was too mangled for dental records. We need a place to stay." He didn't waste time.

"Fine but you dont make a move until I get there. I grabbed a piece of paper from my jacket and scribbled down an address.

"I'll get time off as soon as possible and we can disscuss a game plan. The old lady who lives here was my alchemy not! Do something stupid." They nodded

"Now I'm gonna hunt these guys down and try to save their next victim." I didn't tell them who I thought it was because then they would jeopardise their own plan.

I was almost positive.

They had Biritani.

_**°~°{I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow**_

_**I don't wanna live like this today**_

_**Make me feel better**_

_**I need to feel better**_

_**Stay with me here now**_

_**And never surrender**_

_**Put me back together!**_

_**Never surrender**_

_**Make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better!**_

_**Stay with me here now**_

_**And never surrender...}°~°**_

I carefully inched along the outside wall of the building and climbed jnto the vent. It took a while before I found Biritani. She looked... defeated. I rested my body on the grate and shifted to get a better look... and my pocket watch falls through the grate. It landed infront of one of the kid nappers... the one in charge it looked like. He bent to pick it up but instead he touched the ground, and using alchemy, caused the grate to give way. I looked around. This was barry's old butcher shop.

"Kit?" Biritani whispered. I met her eyes. They were red from crying. She had seen Ed and Als fake remains.

"Kit!" Yelled a familiar. I turned and saw Naomj running to me.

"Wha- but... but..."

"Simply someone we made to look like her. We figured we'd lure you here and blackmail you."

"You sick bas-" he grabbed my neck.

"Now tell me your precious granny's secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tightened his grip.

"Don't play koy with me."

"I'm honest I don't kn-know."

"What if..." he dropped me.

"Let the small one go and put the other two in... the processer." I guessed that he ment the giant automatic saw for cutting the meat. I gulped. Naomi was let go and she ran to me. I slipped her a peice of paper with Roys address on it.

"Tell him we're at barrys butcher shop." I whispered. She nodded and clearly understood that I was sending her to get help. He pulled me back and tied my hands together. I didn't dare fight back considering one I was out numbered and two Biritani was stillin shock about seeing Ed and Als grabbed her and tied our hands togther using chains and tied us to the belt that went straight to the saw. They turned it on and left.

"Biritani...?"

"... I 'm sorry." She whispered.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you... you couldn't have known about Naomi, espeacially with how much we see her."

"No I should've protected you two better... Granny's secret... they clearly set this up so that we could escape... they want answers, and they think I'm going to lead them to her." I shook my head.

"That will be a last resort."

"So you really didn't know what they were talking about? I shook my head." The saw was close.

So close...

I closed my eyes.

Come on please review! I want to know if this is any good. I would like tips! I would like to know what you like and what you hate! I want to know the readers opinion! Please!

Next time- Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin


	5. dance with the devil

Dance with the devil- by Breaking Benjamin

I heard Biritani crying silently.

"So... sorry...Ed..." she whispered inbetween gasps. Ouch. Ed didn't want to tell her to protect her, but it might be better if she did know. But at the moment my attention was focused on the saw inching closer. I had to time it just right, otherwise we were as good as dead.

_**°~°{Here I stand,**_

_**Helpless and left for dead**_

_**...**_

_**Close your eyes **_

_**So many days go by**_

_**Easy to finds whats wrong**_

_**Harder to find whats right**_

_**I Believe in you, I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_**I wont stay long **_

_**In this world so wrong}°~°**_

The saw was mere inches away. I pushed away from biritani and we separated in two different directions away from the sharp part of the saw. It cut the chains and we fell to the ground. I jad to twist my hands in a wierd way to transmute and cut the chains off. I ran to Biritani and got rid of the chains. Suddenly the saw was shut off. I looked over my shoulder to see a very relieved Roy, with Naomi.

"Good job kiddo." I said. Biritani looked misrable.

"Are you gonna move, or am I gonna have to carry you?" She slowly stood up as Roy ran over to make sure we were okay. We heard people coming down the hall.

"Roy grab Biritani! I got your back." He nodded

"You stay behind though, I'll lower you pay... PERMANENTLY."

"Yeah yeah. Come on Mustang how many times a year do you threaten that?"

"I mean it!" I waved him off and we started running for the exit. I had to turn around every once and a while and block our path to slow them down. Once we were outside and far away from barrys butcher shop Roy put Biritani down and tried to snap her out of it.

"Biritani! Whats wrong!" Roy begged. The expression on her face was pure horror.

"Roy let me take her home, and calm her down first. Then you can interrigate her." I probably sounded a little cold, but he deserved it for being so harsh to her.

"Kit..." I grabbed her and helped her up.

"Don't say anything... I need to explain to you what happened."

I whispered. I helped her on the seemingly long walk home. Roy tagged along to make sure we didn't get into anymore trouble. At the small yard fence infront of the house, I stopped and turned to Roy.

"I think I can make it the rest of the way." I said with slight sarcasm in my voice.

"But..." he looked a little heisitent.

"Roy... its my house. If it'll make you feel better I'll give you a thumbs up from the door." He sighed.

"Fine." I walked with Biritani to the door, and froze when I saw an envelope taped on the door. I grabbed it Before opening the door and walking in. After a second of looking around and helping Biritani to the couch I stepped outside and gave Roy a thumbs up and walked back inside. I sat next to Biritani.

"Ed's alive." She just looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"He faked his death so that he could stage a, more or less, surprise attack. He didn't want me to tell you... to protect you." For a second I thaought she was going to cry with relief but she stood up and yelled.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! NO, NO, BY THE TIME I'M DONE HE'LL WISH HE WAS DEAD!" I ignored the rest of her rant and opened the envelope.

An invitation to a ball, celebrating Suki's sucessful surgery. (She was dirty rich.)Biritani stopped her rant when she saw the invitation.

Biritani grabbed for the invitation, read it, and met my eyes.

"You should ask Roy to go."

"No way in hell. Not gonna embarass myself." She gave me a small pouty face.

"No."

(Next day)

I yawned as I sat down at my desk. I tossed Breda a sack full of home-made breakfast, and he didn't even have time to say thanks before half of the food was down his throat. I sighed and looked around.

"Where's the colonel?" Havoc looked up from his paperwork.

"He was walking around earlier with a parade of girls behind him. Something about a ball he was invited to, word got out among the girls... you know the rest." I sighed. I told Suki about him once and she invites him. Sounds just like her.

"I was invited to."

"Really?" He stood up. "Well would you do me the honor of going with me."

"I don't think I'm going."

"Oh..." Havoc had the REJECTED look on his face.

"But if I change my mind I'll tell you." He visibly recovered.

'I'm pathetic. Waiting for him...' I stood up and walked out of the office.

'I can't believe I even THOUGHT I had a chance of him asking me to go.'

I walked out of military HQ.

I went back after getting biritani home yesterday to get rid of Ed and Als fake remains. They are only classified as missing. I didn't need the the sad vibe at the moment. Before I knew it I was walking through the city park. I sat on a bench and leaned back for a moment of relaxation.

'So stupid...'

Roy P.O.V

I was hiding in the park, away from the female officers, when I saw Kit. She was sitting on a bench, she looked as if she was deep in thought. My first thought was.

'Why isn't she at work' then I thought. 'Perfect chance to ask her out.' I moved across the space between me and my destination. I went to sit down, when two teens stole it from me, and started a makeout session. Kit lifted her head, I knew an awkward moment was coming up because of the two making out so I hid behind a tree.

Kit P.O.V

I shot the two a look full of venom.

"Get. A. Room." The separated and looked at me, like I had no right to be here.

"If you don't like it leave." Snapped the girl.

"I doubt that I am the only one here who doesn't approve of face sucking in public."

"Excuse me!" She said.

"Oh sorry. Spit swapping? Do you prefer that?" The boy smirked.

"Well sweetie I've got room for another." I stood. I grabbed the trash can next to the bench, and dumped it all over him.

"I HONESTLY HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF PERVERTS! ESPEACIALLY SINCE I WORK WITH ONE!" I stormed off before I decided to stop going easy.

'Great, I'm angry. About what? I don't know. Maybe its Roy.'

Roy P.O.V

"Ouch. I hope she was talking about Havoc." But I knew better. I was the pervert she was talking about. It hurt.

Biritani P.O.V

I waited by the phone. Kit told me that Ed was supposed to call once he got to grannys house.

-ring ring-

"Hello!"

...

"Go FUCK YOURSELF!" I yelled.

Not Edward.

Roy.

Roy P.O.V

"What did I do to her... and why was she at Kits?" I put the pay phone down and went to the restrant across the street.

I would talk to Kit later.

'Big mistake' said a voice in my head.

I didn't listen.

Kit P.O.V

I went to my favorite bar downtown.

And I saw someone staring at me. Eventually I got tired of it and turned to him and snapped.

"What!" I said a bit forcefully.

"S-sorry! Its just you see you look like a woman I... loved."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

_**°~°{ (chorus) say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight}°~°**_

About an hour later we were singing and dancing to karoke, and we were drunk out of our minds. Soon I couldn't control my giggles, and it only got worse as he persisted to make jokes and buy me more to drink.

He treated me like a person. Not a sex toy.

(Morning)

I turned over and fell off the couch.

"Ouch." I said groggily.

I heard a soft (sexy) chuckle behind me. I looked up to see Shawn (the guy from the bar.)

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit... wait I still have my clothes on.'

"Don't worry." He said when he saw the look on my face.

"Nothing happenend." His smirk was, if possible, almost as sexy as Roys. He helped me up. I staggered a bit and held my head.

"Major hang over." He smirked again.

'Please stop looking so... hot.' His dark hair feathered out from his face.

"Hey Kit when did you get home last... whos the guy?" He looked over my shoulder at Biritani.

"Oh... this is Shawn." I couldn't stop blushing. Biritani smirked.

"Anyway..." she said.

"Told Roy I'd be in early." I knew exactly what she was going to to.

"Biritani-"

"BYE!" she shot out the door like a rocket.

"GOT TO GO!" I yelled back at him and chased after Biritani. He ran after me.

"Hey want to go out again tonight!" I didn't have time to think.

"Sure same place same time. Bye!" He locked my front door behind him and walked off down the street in the opposite direction of military H.Q.

Just as she was opening the door to the office and said in a sing-song tone.

"~_ Oh Roy!"_ I grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. Riza was the only one in there.

...

We stared at eachother for a long time, as if trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Heh... hey R-Riza..." I finally said nervously. She sighed.

"Todays the colonels day off." I let out a sigh of relief.

"So why did you just attack your cousin?" I gulped. She was reaching for her gun.

"KIT BROUGHT A GUY HO-" I cut her off by planting my elbo firmly in her ribs.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" I shouted.

"I DIDN'T NEED ONE! YOU TWO LOOKED PRETTY COZEY TO ME!"

"I FELL OFF THE COUCH! I WAS DRUNK-" I stopped right there. It took a lot to get me drunk. And I only had three drinks.

"DAMMMIT!" I kicked the door frame, leaving a crack in the wood.

"IT WAS DRUGGED!" I kicked at it repeatedly.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"What if it was the bartender?" Asked Riza, not completely understanding, but getting the jist of what had happened.

"He doesn't like me very much." I mummbled. My foot now hurt and we were in need of a new doorframe. Havoc walked in and froze at the sight of the ruined doorframe.

"Don't ask." I said as I sat down at my desk. I was frustrated, in pain, and tired. I put my head on my desk. I haven't felt this misrable since Ishval. Then I remembered, I had a date tonight.

I stood up.

"Riza. Mind coming with me tonight?"

"Sure. When?"

"Just come by after you get off work. I was stupid enough to agree to go out with him again."

"WHO!" Havoc asked in dis belief.

"None-ya." I replied and walked out of the office. Today was my day off anyway. I know I skipped out yesterday but I didn't want to sit in that confined space to make it up. At least not today.

? P.O.V

"Its been so long since I've seen my best fighter... how is she doing?" I asked the small blonde boy how sat across from me with his disembodied brother.

"Fine I guess... bossy... and a bit violent..."

"Only a bit? She was always picking fights with everyone else who I trained. Sadly she and arron are the only ones who have survived my complete training." I gestured to the black haired man at the table, he normally showed no emotion.

"Thats Arron." I gestured to the red headed man behind me.

"He is my newest apprentice, Ichi." My eyes shot to the door as I heard a loud sound come from outside.

"Arron. Stop playing chess with yourself, its your turn to guard the house anyway." He nodded and left.

"I miss her so. She was my best student. I can't wait to work with her again." I closed my eyes.

Biritani P.O.V

I was once again waiting by the phone.

-Ring Ring-

"Hello?"

...

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Not Ed.

Furhur Graman.

Furhur P.O.V

I looked down at the phone.

"Such a lively child. Oh well I guess Kit wont get that raise that Roy requested." I shrugged, and put the phone down.

Kit P.O.V

As I was sitting with Riza and Shawn I proped my feet up on the empty chair at our table. Shawn didn't mind that I invited Riza. 'Just friends.' Which relieved me tremendously. I refused a drink when the bartender offered.

"Sorry Kit." He said. "Bout yesterday. That was a stronger brew than usual, several people were knocked off their feet." I was going to ask him to go ahead and get me the usual until Roy walked in. He had a blonde on his right and a burnette on his left. Several more girls were tailing him.

"Grande size what you gave me yesterday." I told the bartender. He shrugged

"Coming right up!" Shawn excused himself saying he had to get to his night shift. It was just me and Riza, with an -already- drunk Roy Mustang. He hadn't even noticed us yet. He sat next to me and the girls sat as close to him as they could. He glanced over at me.

"Hey there cutie, I've always_ loved_ redheads." I blushed. He didnt recognize me. I opened and closed my mouth, not knowing what to say. It was almost funny. He leaned closer to me, almost like he was going to kiss me.

"How about we have some fun later." I wanted to hurt him. Luckily I hadn't started drinking yet.

"COLONEL!" Riza said trying to get his attention. She knew I didn't do well when under sexual tension, I just blushed and studdered. I hated being naturally shy. I could kill ruthlessly, but when it came to Roys hot, whisky tinted breath on my neck I was practically speechless.

"Sorry lady I prefer furhur." Its like he never met us before.

"Roy its me Riza and Kit!" He blinked, like he didn't even know those names. I put my money down on the table and walked out.

"Hey what about my offer sweetie." I froze. That voice, how could I _ not have noticed it before!_ That wasn't Roy, since when did he have a southern accent? And when Riza caught up she noticed it to. We went across the street to the nearest pay phone Riza kept an eye on the bar while I called Roy.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy.

"Hey Roy I was just wondering-"

"Roy whos that!" I heard a woman in the background shout. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh GOD HE WAS NOT DOING WHAT I THINK! I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM.'

"Never mind I see your busy." I hung up before more was said. Ouch that stung. Riza saw the look on my face.

"Kit?"

"He's home."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kit! What. Is. Wrong."

"Lets just go beat that guys ass and go home."

"He was with someone wasn't he."

"Just shut up!" I decided it was Roys problem. I walked towards home. I finally got Riza to go back home and just leave me in my misery. 'Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID!' As I rounded the corner to go home I saw someone sitting on my front porch. I hid in the alley I was walking out of. It had gotten to dark out to tell who it was. I decided to go ahead and see whats going on. I didnt have much to lose. When I got to the fence I noticed it was Shawn. He smiled sweetly.

"Hey!" He met my eyes for a beat to long.

Hey... whats up?" He seemed slightly startled.

"Well you see I was invited to this party tomorrow." Suki's party I had almost forgotten about it.

"And was wondering if you would go with me." Its not like Roy, the only one I wanted to ask me, would be interested. He would probably laugh at my feelings.

"Sure pick me up at five." But it didn't feel right I felt like my heart was breaking into a million peices.

_**°~°{Trembling**_

_**Crawling across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes **_

_**Stealing the life of mine**_

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_**I wont last long**_

_**In this world so wrong**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Hold on!}°~°**_

(Next morning)

Everyone was at the office when I got there. I didn't get a minute of slepp last night so today I was going to be a slacker. When I saw Havoc I suddenly felt bad. He had asked me first maybe I'll tell him that he can have the first dance at lunch. I wasn't going to say anything to Roy about it. I picked up his stack of already filed papers and left to deliver them, I wasn't the office type, Roy just liked to keep me around for energencies. It hurt to think of it that way. Maybe Kiko was right. I'm useless.

Biritani P.O.V

I was getting tired of sitting next to the phone.

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

...

"Go FUCK YOURSELF! AND NO I DON'T WANT THE DAMN COOKIES."

Definately not Edward.

Kit P.O.V

At lunch I sat next to Havoc. He was a little surprised considering I usually sit next to Roy.

"Hey Havoc."

"Hey whats up? Are you and Roy in a fight you've ignored him all day."

I shot a glare in Roys direction he was looking at me and he looked a little hurt at the glare.

"You could say that. Anyway I'm going to the party tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah... would you like the first dance." He smiled.

"Sure." Riza left the table where she sat with Roy and sat on the other side of me.

"Ugh!" She said "hes going on and on about how he screwed up last night."

"Correction." I said. "You mean he's talking about WHO he screwed last night." Havoc nearly choaked.

"Again? Whats with him lately, after that time in the office hes been sleeping with girls left and right." I shot him a dangerous glare.

"Sorry." He said. I sighed.

"Its ok I just dont care any more." Every word I said hurt. I just wanted to give up and cry. I stood up and dumped my food tray and left H.Q. as I lay on my couch at home a song that I heard when I was a kid played in my mind. 'Take a breath, hold it in, start a fight, you won't win, had enough, lets begin, nevermind, I don't care, all in all, you're no good, you don't cry, like you should, let it go, if you could, when love dies in the end...' I got choaked up when I remembered the last line. I felt like my soul was slipping away. My mom would sing random songs to me and Zane, that was one of them. And it matched perfectly to what I felt. She would always sing songs like that for us, something that matched the mood. I let tears fall from my eyes. I just wish i never had to go through this. I should've let that Ishvalin kill me in the war. Someone knocked I looked through the peep hole.

Shawn. He had a box under his arm. I opened the door and he smiled and gave it to me. I opened it. It was a dress.

(At the party)

Shawn stayed by my side most of the time, everyonce in a while he left to go talk to an old friend, he let Havoc have the first dance, and for the most part I hadn't seen Roy. Shawn brought me some wine.

"Thanks." I took a small sip.

Roy P.O.V

I made sure she didn't see me, I was spying from a distance.

"Roooooooy I want to dance!" Whined my date. I rolled my eyes.

"Go dance with Havoc." She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I glanced over at Kit, they were going to dance, I might lose sight of her then. I grabbed my date before she could walk off and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Roy you're not even paying attention to me!" She said as we were dancing. She was really annoying. Havoc was with Riza so I couldn't get her to go with me, so I was stuck with a fangirl who demanded my complete attention. I ignored her and kept one eye on Kit, she seemed to be having fun with him, it hurt worse than anything I could ever imagine. Riza, Biritani, hell even Havoc have told told me that she loved me, and I screwed up. She hasn't been talking to me and-

"Ouch!" My date had crushed my foot underneath her high heels.

"Good bye Mustang!" She stormed off and I couldn't feel my big toe. I glanced over at Kit. Then I decided to do something crazy and put all my cards on the table. I left the party.

Kit P.O.V

Shawn pulled me closer. I looked up at him curiously. And he kissed me. I was going to kiss him back, its not like I was going to get anything like this from Roy. I froze. Shawns lips didn't taste like wine. I parted and coughed.

"Finally, you know you were the hardest one to trick."

"What... you you poisoned me!" He smirked, but instead of his normal charm it was almost cruel.

"You bastard!" I tried to pull away but my body felt so weak.

"My names Boedy, I'm sure you've heard about me." 'The guy my brother told me about, and the killer.'

"Whats that glare for."

"Is all of this just a game to you." I just came out a whisper.

"No, not a game... more like a dance I make one graceful move and my partner must keep up, otherwise they fall face first."

"You're sick."

"Thank you."

"What makes you think you'll leave here alive?"

"He smirked, you wouldnt jeopardize the lives of your friends would you?"

"You coward!"

"I suppose, the devil was a coward as well. Hes cruel and would do whatever it takes to make people suffer."

"I guess that makes you one." I tried struggling again and he let me go.

"Why didn't you just kill me earlier?"

"Well you were to stubborn to fall for my alchemy."

"Mind control? " I didn't know why I never noticed before but there was a transmutation circle on his iris.

"Not a word to anyone, got it. And I wouldn't kiss anyone else, you don't want to poison them as well." I was wanting to charge at him and kill him slowly, but what if he had back up. Then I remembered all the people he knew here. I gave up and walked out of Sukis house in surrender. I stopped by a bar and changed into my button up shirt and pants that I had with me. I didn't like going to parties without a change of clothes. I was beyond all measures of pissed and confused.

Biritani P.O.V

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

...

"Finally."

Edward.

Kit P.O.V

I was cursing at myself, and working out a plan in my head, I wasn't even paying attention as I entered my front yard and ran into Roy.

"Oh HELL DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I put my hand on my chest to slow my heart rate.

"Honestly what is it with people lately trying to scare the shit out of me." I knew I was probably over reacting but in moments like these I was probably not reacting enough, I was possibly going to die from this poison, and considering the fact that i'm not in pain yet, it will kill me slowly.

"So... whats up? I expected you to still be at the party." I noticed my hands were trembling, reality struck. Oh god I'm probably going to die slowly.

"Kit..." I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I was in a hurry, I need to pack, I need to get to granny before I get to badly hurt.

"Kit I ... I'm so sorry." 'What was he saying sorry for?'

"Huh? I don't know what you talking about Roy."

"For being such an idiot." Ok he had a point. I smirked.

"You said it not me... just making that clear." He stepped closer to me.

"I mean for never telling you how I..." he trailed off for a second.

"Kit I love you." My heart broke. 'Why now! why did you have to tell me now!' I wanted to cry. I turned my head away.

"Yeah sure, and I am a fairy." I added as much sarcasm as I could to my voice. I walked passed him.

"I really need some rest." Roy grabbed my arm.

'Please Roy, don't push this.' I had to bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Kit please believe me. I always have."

"Says the womanizer." 'Please let me go.'

"Kit look me in the eye." I didn't respond.

"Please just once, just kiss me." 'NO!' I ripped my hand out of his grasp, went inside, and locked the door behind me. I sat infront of the door and let silent tears fall.

"Kit..." I heard him say from outside my door.

'Please don't make this harder Roy please.' Then I heard him lean up against the door like me.

'Go. Just go...'

_**°~°{Good-bye}°~°**_

After a while when Roy had left I went into the room Biritani had been staying in. She had just hung up.

"They're ready for us to come."

"Perfect timing..." i mummbled.

"Granny said a change in looks is nessisary. She said that she'd explain later." I shrugged. I went to my bathroom and looked at my long hair. I sighed as I pulled out the scizors. I cut it short, it feathered out at the ends. I ran my fingers through it to get any loose strands. I put a hat on and the ends of my hair feathered out from under it.

"Ok Biritani lets go."

Please comment!

Next: Headstrong -Trapt


End file.
